Sailor Star Fighter
Sailor Star Fighter is one of the three Sailor Starlights, and is considered the leader of the team. Her civilian identity is Seyia Kou. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Profile Appearance Sailor Star Fighter is the middle-heighted of the Sailor Starlights. She has long black hair tied into a long ponytail, identical to the other Starlights. She has blue eyes. Her sailor fuku, identical to the other Starlights, is a navy blue two piece outfit, consisting of a bikini-like top and hotpants. She wore knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves. She wore a golden beaded tiara, beaded belts on her waist and golden star earrings. Her secondary color was light blue. She also wore a light blue belt-like choker and belt-like straps on her upper arm. Biography Stars Arc Sailor Star Fighter, along with Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer, first appear at the end of Act 50, after Sailor Iron Mouse attacks the Sailor Senshi, who is destroyed by a Star Sensitive Inferno attack. The Senshi are shocked and wonder who the three are. Towards the end of Act 51, Seiya accidentally emits "cosmic energy", causing Sailor Aluminum Seiren to sense her Star Seed and appears. Ami, Makoto, Usagi, Michiru, and Haruka transform, and Sailor Aluminum Seiren grabs hold of Mercury and Jupiter. Eternal Sailor Moon fails to attack Aluminum Seiren, and Mercury's and Jupiter's bodies are destroyed and she grabs hold of their Sailor Crystals. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten use their Sailor Change Stars to transform and Aluminum Seiren is destroyed by a combination of Maker's Star Gentle Uterus and Fighter's Star Serious Laser. The three introduce themselves as Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Star Healer: the Sailor Starlights. All three of them has been a constant source of help for Sailor Moon whenever she was close to defeat. They, along with Princess Kakyuu, went with Eternal Sailor Moon to Sagittarius Zero Star, with Fighter keeping an eye on her. However, once they reach their destination, they reach a desert with a mysterious cloaked figure on a boat on the sand. Once they enter the boat, the desert turns to water and all of them drown. The figure, revealed to be Sailor Lethe, prepares to kill Eternal Sailor Moon when she and Mnemosyne are destroyed by Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi. Both of them absorb the Sailor Crystals from the still unconscious Sailor Starlights, resulting in their death. Powers Items *Sailor Change Star Phrases *Fighter Star Power, Make Up Attacks *Star Serious Laser Development Naoko Takeuchi originally designed Fighter and the other Starlights without their ponytails (see concept art), but they were later added after she came to know that short-haired dolls were difficult to make. Trivia *In the Materials' Collection, Star Fighter Kick, Star Fighter Punch, Star Fighter Upper, and Star Fighter Attack were also listed as attacks for Sailor Star Fighter, but they were never used in any version of Sailor Moon. Gallery de:Sailor Star Fighter Category:Female Category:Kinmoku Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Sailor Starlights Category:Manga characters Category:Manga biographies Category:Manga Sailor Senshi Category:Manga